


Control

by gonta_gokuhara_lover



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Gokuhara Gonta, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush, Shinguji Korekiyo-centric, Sweet Gokuhara Gonta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonta_gokuhara_lover/pseuds/gonta_gokuhara_lover
Summary: Korekiyo has always had a thing for being in control , and yet he seems to lose it every time a certain Gonta Gokuhara is around . Just a short drabble written at nearly 2am lol .
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> I am a narcoleptic dumbass and it's nearly 2am . Take this .

Korekiyo likes being in control . He likes the conscious , heavy weight of every on of his limbs , and he likes knowing exactly what response he's going to give seconds before he gives it . It's easier that way , and it provides him with a strange comfort . No embarrassing accidental interactions , no botched words ... Just control . 

But he always seems to lose it around a certain Gonta Gokuhara , his shoelaces seem to trip him far more often , and his words get stuck behind his tongue more times than he cares to admit . He does not like this feeling . So of course he has to study it . Being close to Gonta makes him flush with heat , and he leaves feeling knots in his stomach . 

He comes to the conclusion that Gonta is sick and spreading the disease . Or at least , that's what he's telling himself it is . The giant of a man sets something in him so alight that it feels invigorating - Making him feel alive is worth a lot these days . 

Kiyo starts to find that when Gonta speaks he's not so much listening to the words themselves as he's watching them come out of the other's mouth , looking at how he says them rather than what he says . Lucky he's a quiet person already , as it would be more than awkward to explain why he's staring at Gonta's mouth everytime they end up in a room together . 

He wonders if Gonta does this to everyone , and it's just a trait he possesses , or if Gonta is aware of it at all . If he were , would he still seek out Korekiyo during free time , just to talk to him ? Surely not . He'd never want to make Korekiyo as nervous as he does . Korekiyo starts to doubt that " nervous " is the correct word . 

Therefore , Gonta must be oblivious about the things he does . Good . That means that Kiyo can peacefully work himself until the feeling goes away , and there will be no adversary . Unfortunately , all good things must come to an end , and one of the things the anthropologist has never been good at controlling is his blush . 

It's a wonder that the taller man even noticed under the brim of Korekiyo's hat and his mask , but the gentlemanly thing to do is be aware of your company . Damn him . Gonta asks Korekiyo if he's sick , clearly concerned for his friend . The anthropologist's stomach churns at the thought . 

A quick analysis . A quick formulated response . He agrees that he may be slightly unwell . It is always easier to work with the assumptions that people make and let them fill in the rest . This will work just fine . 

Except it does not , because Gonta now has one of his large hands near Kiyo's face , looking at him for permission to feel for a fever . Always a gentleman . The shorter male is quite sure he could die on the spot , nearly going into cardiac arrest as his words fail , but Gonta seems to get the message , and then his hand is connected with the other's face . 

The entomologist comments that yeah , maybe he is sick - He feels warm . The hand moves away , and it takes all of Korekiyo's effort not to sigh at the loss of it . Something in the slightly rough , calloused hands of the entomologist feels comforting . He tries not to dwell on that thought for too long . 

Gonta asks if his friend needs any help getting back to his bed , commenting that it would be best for the male to rest . Korekiyo could not agree more . Frankly he feels like he's on fire , burning up to the highest degree . He's fairly sure he said that he would be alright by himself , but somehow the two end up walking together anyway , Gonta still oblivious to the mental dilemma that was plagueing the shorter student . 

Maybe he really is sick . After all , there is no reason for him to be reacting this way , when the entomologist isn't doing anything to garner it . He's just being gentlemanly , and acting the same way he does with everyone else . Korekiyo realizes that that sentiment made his stomach hurt . He's not exactly sure why . 

He's not aware that he's stopped moving until a large hand is put on his shoulder , and for a moment his soul leaves his body . Gonta asks him if he's sure he's okay , and assures Korekiyo that he wouldn't mind to carry the smaller if it was necessary . It is an offer that is vehemently denied . Much faster than Kiyo would have liked , but it's always so much harder to calculate for himself when the other male is around . 

For a moment he wonders if it's noticeable to the others . But it's best not to dwell on that , lest he actually start getting worried about something as silly as that . 

Gonta drops him off . Korekiyo slightly wishes he'd stay , and he could try to form something worthwhile to say . Tell him , or at least just talk to him the way normal people do . 

Korekiyo Shinguuji is out of control . 

And he's starting to like it .


End file.
